Frozen
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Naruto is suffering from a heart disease and is currently in a coma, and only an organ donor can save him after it relapses. What happens when Sasuke asks Kabuto to help cure him? There are no matches for Naruto's donor...dead ones anyway... SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

The icy waters of the Arctic continued to flow in the same rhythm. Sasuke Uchiha peered out into this fragile beauty as he eyed the fish that he had recently caught. Heading back into the cave that he inhabited, he caught a glimpse of a little boy who lived with him: Konohamaru.

Two fully grown polar bears stood by his side; their pets. The boy cheerfully smiled, "Do you have diner?" In reply Sasuke dropped the bag of fish that he had been carrying around. Konohamaru seemed delighted at the sight, "Ohhhhh, samon!" The Uchiha smiled and then continued through the cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sub that carried several military personnel slid through the Arctic waters. The captain cocked an eyebrow as he glared at his radar, "It seems that theres a cave about one hundred meters away. Its being coated by a thin layer of ice."

"Well, we should be able to land there."

"Roger!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the end of the cave, Sasuke advanced on his beloved. The fragile young teenager was contained in a capsule at the very end of the icy cave where Sasuke lived. Sasuke's lover, Naruto, had a heart disease and fell into a coma sometime earlier. Sasuke had placed him into this capsule so that it would slow the disease's effects down and give him enough time to search for a cure.

Stopping in front of the capsule, Sasuke began to speak, "Five years today, Naruto… Did you think I would forget…?" He paused as he watched Naruto's unconscious form, as his hair gracefully waved up and down with the substances flow. "The day we met was the happiest day of my life…"

Sasuke continued.

He then reached for a bright orange flower that rested in his pocket,

"A gift for you. I found it in the snow; fragile beauty clinging to life in this frozen wasteland… Like you, Naruto."

Konohamaru then made his way towards Sasuke and curiously asked, "How long does he have to stay in there?" Placing the flower beside the capsule, Sasuke sadly answered, "Until a cure can be found."

Suddenly the sub that had been carrying the military researchers began to break through the cave's surface! Ice began to crack and break into chunks as the floor split apart. Both Konohamaru and Sasuke lost their balance, falling onto the crumbling ground. As the sub continued to surface further, Naruto's usually stable capsule began to wobble. It then lost balance and fell on its side; the glass smashing into pieces as a turquoise gas poured out of it. "Naruto!!" Sasuke urgently cried. As Konohamaru and Sasuke became buried by the blocks of ice, the sub completely surfaced; allowing a small team of people to wander out to explore. "Lets move out," one of the men ordered as they marched towards the exit of the cave.

After the team of military researchers left, Sasuke's polar bears eagerly began to paw away at the ice in the area where they knew their master was buried. After both him and Konohamaru were unburied, Sasuke immediately glanced in the direction that he had last seen Naruto. He gasped as he noticed Naruto's frozen, extended arm sticking its way through the rubble, clearly showing that he had been put into a cyrogenic state…

After several hours, the military personnal returned back into the cave, "Man, I've never seen it that cold!" As they made their way to the sub, the team leader aimed his flash light near the entrance of the sub, illuminating the dead bodies of their other companions. "What in the name of-"

" What happened!?"

"it's the whole crew!!" But just then, Sasuke appeared from behind them, "Not yet…" And the last thing that they saw was a flash of his deadly sharingan...


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi, I'd like to thank i love athrun and Darkbound Wolf for leaving reviews! I really hope that everyone likes the story so far...even thought its a little weird, but thats ok. XD So ya, please read and review.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... If I did that'd make several fangirls very happy! And the plot belongs to the movie Batman; Subzero. (its a good movie too! Trust me, I never was a fan of batman, but that movie was awesome!) **

** Warning: This does contain mild SasuNaru. Considering that Naruto is kind of in a coma, there isn't gonna be much action between the two, but just in case you don't like them paired together I had to mention it. Also this contains some medical issues, so if you can't stand or find donors, blood and organs disturbing, please don't read the story.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konoha**** --- Two weeks later**

Neji and Lee pulled up into a parking spot, gracefully stepping out of the limo. The two were going to a diner party that they had been invited to. Neji's butler nodded to them, "Have a good time, Master Neji."

"Thank you, Alfred."

They entered the building which was also filled with several other people. Sakura's father welcomed them, "There you are Neji, Lee…Good to see a familiar face."

"Wheres Sakura?" Lee asked. He chuckled, "You know my daughter; probably still getting ready. My little girl… you know, Lee, theres no one sweeter in this whole world. You've got plenty of competition. Theres a lot of guys after her. But don't worry, your on the top of her list." Sakura's father patted Lee on the shoulder and then wandered off. Neji grinned, "You and Sakura getting serious?"

As they began to walk through the crowd, Lee replied, "Well…Maybe. Got any advice on women?" That's when a slim women in a black dress called out to them, "Neji! Lee! Where've you been!? My friends have been dying to meet you." This lady was Tenten, who then gestured towards three other women around her age. Neji grinned sheepishly, "Let me get back to you on that." Tenten took his hand and dragged Neji over to her friends, "Here he is ladies; Konoha's most elusive bachelor." One of the women who had her blond hair spiked into four ponytails commented, "My isn't he handsome."

Tenten smiled, "Neji, this is Temari, Ino and Hinata."

"Hello Neji. How nice it is to meet you," Ino a women with long blond hair said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man by the name of Kabuto angrily made his way towards his stock broker. He too was at the party. Orochimaru, his stock broker was already in a conversation, but Kabuto roughly grabbed him and hissed, " We need to talk!"

"Oh, Kabuto… I never knew that we had a meeting scheduled." Dragging Orochimaru away, Kabuto impatiently said, "Will you excuse us for a moment."

When they walked to the corner of the vast room, Orochimari narrowed his golden eyes, "I already told you; theres nothing I can do."

"You're my stock broker! You got me into this, now you get me out!" Kabuto snapped. Offended, Orochimaru answered, " _**I**_ got you into this!!?? You got yourself into it! I told you that putting your future on the line was risky." Kabuto stared at him pleadingly, "Please, everything is on the line! This'll ruin me!"

"You rolled the dice…You better be able to pay your debt!"

"But I don't have the cash!!" Kabuto paused, "Can't you stall…Give me some time!?" Rolling his eyes and turning away to leave, he hissed, "Theres nothing more I can do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks," Sakura smiled as she stepped out of the taxi, approaching the building where the party was being held. As she entered, she sneaked up behind her dad and said, "Hey dad!"

"Sweet heart!"

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she giggled. Her father examined her, "Wow, look at you! You're a knock out!"

"Thanks dad." He then grinned and whispered, "Someones been looking for you. Boy, is he one lucky guy." Right on cue, Lee began to approach and then playfully asked, "Hey, why did you keep me waiting so long?" Laughing, Sakura replied, "What can I say? I'm plain hard to get."

"Well, before your dance card fills up…may I?" Sakura smiled sweetly and then linked their arms with one another, slowly wandering away. "I got the next dance!" Sakura's father called out. "Oh, don't count on it!" Mr. Haruno softly smiled as his daughter and her boyfriend disappeared out of sight…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto madly drove through the empty streets, clearly frustrated after the meeting with his stock broker. As he began to drive further up the road, it suddenly began to snow and large piles of the white, fluffy substance could be seen at the edge of the road. "Geez!" Kabuto cried, swiftly pressing on the breaks. The friction between the halted tire and the icy street caused the car to spin out of control, crashing into one of the snow banks.

Wearily climbing out of the flipped over vehicle, Kabuto sprawled himself onto the snow, rolling onto his back and reminding himself to breath. Just then, a shadowed figure began to approach Kabuto, looming over him. The only feature that could be seen were the bright red eyes of the Sharingan. As Kabuto gasped, the stranger stopped and said, "Hello Kabuto."

"Sasuke!" Kabuto cried. "You're a hard man to get a hold of, Kabuto," Sasuke roughly lifted Kabuto up, holding his collar. Sasuke continued as he brought Kabuto's eyes to look into his own, "Your secretary wouldn't give me an appointment until next September… Is that any way to treat an old comrade?"

"What do you want?!" As Sasuke's genjutsu of the snow began to fade, he answered, "Theres a patient who needs you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten frowned as Neji began to head towards the exit, "Leaving so soon?"

"I'm working late tonight."

"I've heard that one before…" Neji smiled, "I'll call you tomorrow, Tenten; I promise."

"I've heard that one too," she mumbled. Lee and Sakura began to approach the two.

"Sakura and I are gonna dance some more. Sakura can give me a ride home," Lee explained as they walked right past. "Alright…Have a nice time," Neji said.

"I wish _**I**_ were…" Tenten huffed.

Lee and Sakura stood alone on a balcony, peering out into the view. "Hey, I thought that you wanted to dance some more," Sakura whined. Lee seemed hesitant, "I do… I just want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, I was… I was wondering-"

"What?" Sakura repeated cheerfully. Mustering all of his courage, Lee fully turned himself to face his angel and said, "Would you like to go up to the coast this weekend?"

Raising her eyebrows, Sakura replied, "With who?"

"With me, of course!" Lee chuckled. Sakura turned away, hiding her excitement, "oh."

"Theres a jazz festival up in Rockport and theres a lot going on at the beach." Swinging around, Sakura smiled, "Sounds fun! I'd love too!"

"Really!? That's great!" The couple then turned towards the vista around them, eagerly smiling to themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat in his limo, as Alfred, his butler drove. Neji took off his tux jacket, "Alfred, could you turn on the air conditioning?" But before he could receive a reply, the limo skidded to a halt, stopping in front of a flipped car. Alfred and Neji cautiously stepped out of their vehicle and then began to approach the other. Peeking in through the door, Neji found an I.D. "It belongs to someone named Kabuto Yakushi."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Yay, I hope that you liked it! I already have the next chapter all written out, so it shouldn't take as long as long as I get a few reviews. And please don't be disappointed, in the next chapter you'll see why the other characters were necessary and there is also more Sasuke in the next chapter too! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! ** **I'd like to thank i love athrun for leaving a review. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. I don't own Batman; Subzero either. **

**WARNING: This story does contain mild SasuNaru, but considering that Naruto is in a coma, theres not gonna be much action between them. Also this story has stuff about donors and organ transplants, so if you don't like any of this please don't read. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto lay unconscious on a machine bed, still remaining in a coma. An I.V. and heart monitor were hooked up to him, acting as the resources which sustained him. This vast, dark room was the coldest room in the oil rig where Sasuke hid. Naruto needed the cold so that his cyrogenic state would not become more complicated. A pale blue mist hovered above the floor, giving the room a pale blue tint as other areas remained very dark.

Kabuto carefully examined Naruto's blood sample, which he had poured into a test tube. Sighing, Kabuto said, "Its not good… When his containment vessel ruptured, his disease relapsed. Naruto's got a couple of weeks at best…" Sasuke grabbed Kabuto's collar, "What!?"

"Don't threaten me, Sasuke. I'm just telling you how it is…Nothing can save him now; he'll need an organ transplant!"

"Than do it!"

"Impossible! You need a compatible donor…And theres a patient waiting list a mile long! We'd never get the organ in time!" Kabuto explained. "I have confidence that you'll find a way, Kabuto…" Sasuke hissed as he flashed his Sharingan on. "Don't threaten me… I'm the only hope he's got. The service that I'm talking about doesn't come cheap…" Sasuke smirked, "Kabuto… I see you haven't changed." He then pulled out a large chunk of gold, which sparkled even in that gloomy room…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha--- General Hospital

Kabuto and Sasuke entered the computer room. Kabuto quickly sat down as Sasuke stood nearby. Into the computer, Kabuto typed in the following categories on the Blood Donor Database;

Last: Uzumaki

First: Naruto

Sex: M

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 110 Lbs

Blood type: AB Negative

As the computer finished searching for results, Kabuto sighed, "There aren't any available organs…" Sasuke pointed at an area on the computer screen, "What about these?"

"Not compatible… Naruto's blood type is extremely rare. There aren't any deceased donors that match." Sasuke frowned, "Then we'll have to use a live donor…" Kabuto's eyes widened, "Are you crazy!? They'd die!"

"I know…" Gritting his teeth, Kabuto replied, "You're a piece of work… I said that I'd help- but this! This is gonna cost you more then just a little gold nugget. I mean, the risks involved-"

Cutting him off, Sasuke retrieved another piece of gold from his pocket, "This is just a small sample from a large vain that I found in the Arctic… You do this; you can have all of it." Cracking his knuckles, Kabuto began to type again. "These hospital files list every blood donor in Konoha… We want someone who is approximately the same height, weight and of course, someone who has an AB Negative blood type."

Several names popped up after the search was complete. Kabuto began to scroll down the names and then randomly clicked a name. "Perfect…" Kabuto muttered.

"Her name is… Sakura Haruno…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review! Ja ne!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Sorry it took a bit to update... I felt so bad considering I got so many lovely reviews! It might be like that for a while longer though. I've been so busy because its summative and exam season... Not fun... But I promise to update as soon as I get a chance! Anyways, I'd like to thank ** **i love athrun, Terryskungfu, David, darren sheppard and DarkRavie for reviewing! I really appreciate it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Thats Sasuke's job. I don't own Batman Subzero either.**

**WARNING: This story contains slight SasuNaru. But considering that Naruto is in a coma, there isn't gonna be much action between the two. This also contains medical issues, so if you don't like then please don't read! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsunade gently brushed her fingers through her blond hair, carefully applying lipstick with her free hand. She hummed softly to the soothing music that played on her radio. Suddenly, to her surprise, the phone began to ring; ruining her focus and smudging her make up. "Damn it," she cursed. Tsunade then turned the radio's volume down and answered the cursed phone. "Hello?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Sakura Haruno?" A young, unfamiliar voice replied. "No, this is Tsunade… Her teacher. She isn't in right now," Tsunade confirmed. On the other end of the phone line, Kabuto frowned slightly, "What time do you expect her to be in?"

"She won't be back until Monday," pausing, she suspiciously asked, "Who is this, please?"

"This is the Konoha General Hospital. Sakura is listed with us as a blood donor."

"Oh, well she and her boyfriend went out for diner and then they are heading for the coast for the weekend," Tsunade said, feeling more secure. Kabuto smirked, already forming a plan, "Well this is an emergency… Do you know where they went for diner?"

"She said Haugnessys over on Madison."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud jazz music seemed to vibrate through the people's bodies. Lee, sensing everyones energy, was careful as he slowly walked through the crowd and towards his table holding beverages. As soon as he reached the table where Sakura sat, he proudly held the drinks and smiled, "I did not spill a drop!"

Just then, to Lee's dismay, a clumsy man ran into him, nudging his shoulder and allowing over half of the liquid to fly out of the glass and onto Lee's shirt. Luckily for him, he wore two layers. Therefore he sloppily took off the stained shirt and muttered, "Dang." Sakura giggled, "It could've been worse."

"How!?"

"It could have been me."

Lee then sat down beside Sakura, chuckling. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Think we still have enough for a toast?"

"Sure. What do we drink too?" Leaning in and fluttering her eyelashes, Sakura whispered, "How about the kiss that your about to give me…?"

"I will drink too that…" Just as their lips began to scrape against one another, ear piercing shrieks could be heard in the room! Several people had already stood up, trying to see what was happening. As soon as the figure who had caught everyones attention appeared in Lee's view, he gasped. "Sasuke!?"

Sasuke slowly walked through the crowd, sharingan activated. "Where is Sakura!?" Lee looked from Sasuke and then to Sakura. In return, she only gave Lee a puzzled look… They hadn't seen Sasuke since he and Naruto disappeared from the village, sometime after Naruto was beginning to have the first symptoms of his illness.

Lee took Sakura's hand and backed up into the crowd further, trying to hide her from the angry looking teen. Sasuke, not being able to see her, roughly grabbed a random man's collar and picked him up off of the ground. "Ahh! Don't hurt me!" The man desperately cried. Ignoring his pleas, Sasuke pulled back his hand and formed a fist. Unable to have an innocent citizen harmed because of her, Sakura pushed through the crowd and approached Sasuke. "Put him down!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then threw the man onto the floor. "Sakura… Come with me!" He commanded as he firmly took her arm and pulled her towards the restaurant's exit. Angrily gritting his teeth, Lee charged at Sasuke and tackled him.

Sakura escaped from his grip and stepped a vast distance away from him, "What do you want!?"

"Damn you Lee!" Sasuke growled as he ruthlessly pushed Lee off of him. "Whats wrong with you?" Lee asked, not believing that this could actually be Sasuke. Irritated, Sasuke advanced on Lee and forcefully punched him in the face, "Don't you ever say that something is wrong with me! You don't understand… you don't know my reasons."

Lee gently cupped his bleeding nose and hopefully looked up at Sasuke, "Well you won't allow us to understand! We can help if you'd only tell us!"

"I can help _him_ without having to tell you!" Again, Sasuke resorted to physical violence and this time kicked Lee. Already on his knees, Lee now collapsed onto the ground.

"Leave him alone! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt him!!" Sakura cried. "You won't be following us…" Sasuke muttered. Finally for his last assault, Sasuke brought his leg back and roughly kicked Lee's rib cage. Sasuke turned away and grabbed Sakura, taking her out of the restaurant as Lee was left gasping for oxygen on the floor…

"No…S-Sakura…" Lee gasped as he soon after lost consiousness.

-- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this chapter! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I tried to make this chappie long considering that I may not be able to update next week. I swear that if I have a chance, I will. But like I said, I've got summatives and exams right now... I'd like to thank DarkRavie, i love athrun and darkshadow134 for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Batman Subzero**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi and medical issues. Don't like, then don't read. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura peacefully lay unconscious on a soft bed as Kabuto loomed over her, holding a bottle of pills. She had been taken to the hidden oil rig that was located several miles off shore. The room where she stayed in very simple. It was quite small and only contained the bed in which Sakura slept on.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the figure of Kabuto. "Who are you!?" Sakura cried as she jolted up into a sitting position and stared at him frightfully. Kabuto smiled warmly and gently placed a hand upon her shaky shoulder, "I'm a doctor. Calm down."

"Where am I!?" She asked, still frightened as Kabuto withdrew his hand and began to pour three of the pills out into his palm. He brought his pill filled hand down to her eye level and said, "Take these; you'll feel better." For a few seconds Sakura's curious green eyes stared at the unknown pills, but then they narrowed soon after following with a frown. Sakura angrily slapped the young doctor's hand and the capsules fell onto the rough, concrete floor. "Hey!" Kabuto yelled. But in response, Sakura pulled her leg back and kicked him hard, causing him to crash into the wall. "Why'd you kidnap me!??"

"Sakura, enough!!" A new voice said coldly. She knew exactly who it was though, as she felt his voice send shivers down her spine. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as he could be seen standing within the doorway. Sasuke glanced at her with frustrated, onyx eyes as he began to approach. Quickly picking the fallen pills up off of the floor, he stopped in front of her, shoved them in her face and hissed, "Just take them!!" Sakura quivered, "Why? Sasuke, why are you doing this!? Whats going on?!" Kabuto angrily snatched the meds from Sasuke and shouted, "Take them!"

"NO!" Sakura cried. "You will take them!" Kabuto then pulled back his free hand and formed a fist, preparing to hit the stubborn girl. As Kabuto was about to swing his hand forward, Sasuke grabbed his arm and softly said, "Don't…" Listening and giving up, Kabuto threw the pills onto the floor and exited through the room's doorway. Sasuke soon followed behind him and quietly shut the door, locking it so that Sakura couldn't escape. "Sorry Sakura… but Naruto comes first…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha - - -General Hospital

Lee and Neji tensely spoke in Lee's hospital room. A nurse gently wrapped bandages around Lee's harmed rib cage. Gritting his teeth, Lee hissed, "Why would Sasuke want Sakura? And how did he know that we were at that night club!?"

"Tsuande," Neji explained, "I spoke with her and apparently she said that somebody called from the hospital with an emergency. Sakura's listed as a blood donor."

Lee cocked one of his fuzzy eyebrows, "Did she get his name?"

"No…The guy hung up on her." Interrupting the conversation, the nurse strolled over to a computer and politely asked, "Mr. Rock Lee, what is your blood type?"

"O positive." She quickly typed that into the files and began to head out through the door, "I'm gonna need to get you down to X-ray. Wait here and I'll get you a wheelchair."

After she left, Neji examined the computer and Lee stood up from his bed to stand beside him. "Shut the door," Neji whispered. Lee did so and then went back to Neji's side. Neji then clicked one of the few options on the computer; Donor Files. Which brought him to a page that allowed you to type in all of your general info, such as name, last name, address, weight, height, blood type, etc. (Same program that Kabuto used to find a match for Naruto)

Neji began to fill in this information, using Sakura's data. "Does it know who accessed her file?"

"No," Neji replied as he clicked on a link that lead to other living citizens who had the blood type of AB Negative. "She has a rare blood type…Not many others on the list," Neji pointed out. He then frowned, adding, "Wait a minute…" Pointing at one of the names on the list, Lee said aloud, "Naruto Uzumaki…?" They both stared at each other in suspicion, "Sasuke's lover…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bed's springs could be heard due to the bouncing as dust flew off the sheets with each bounce. Sakura desperately was trying to reach a vent that was on the ceiling by bouncing up and down on her bed. And in her hand she clutched a steel pipe, feeling more secure just by holding it. To her dismay, footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall and towards her room. But little did she know that it wasn't just a visit, but Kabuto held a needle that was filled with some sort of vaccine.

Trying even harder, she grabbed onto a pipe that was on the ceiling, quickly loosening the vent's caged opening using the lead pipe. The cover fell to the floor with a loud "clang" and she crawled into the vent. Hearing the racket, Sasuke and Kabuto unlocked the door and ran in, only to see that she wasn't there and the vent was open. Hearing the "thump, thump, thump" of Sakura crawling in the vent, Kabuto yelled, "She's heading to the next room!!"

The pair angrily began to run through the halls, heading to the room where they predicted her to be. Sasuke burst the door open as Kabuto ran into the room, which was filled with several huge, wooden crates. To their luck, they lead right up to a vent entrance. Seeing this, Kabuto rapidly climbed up the crates and entered the vent, surprising Sakura, "Aaahhh!" She shrieked as she crawled away from him and turned left as she came up to a three way shaft. Losing sight of him, Sakura kicked kicked a vent's lid off, which allowed her to exit the tight space and enter a cold room.

Pale blue mist hovered above the floor, giving the room a blue glow which was the only light source. It was very dark besides the glowing blue tints around the vast room. Sakura cautiously glanced around the unique room, when she was suddenly surprised by the sound of soft beeping. Looking at the source of this sound, she noticed a bed and beside it a heart monitor. There was also a wooden table at the side of the bed, which had several test tubes, medicines and blood samples set on it. Sakura curiously approached the bed, stopping at its rim and looking down to see Naruto laying in it with a thin blanket overtop of him. "Naruto!?" She gasped. Sakura hesitantly, considering how fragile and ill he seemed, placed a hand onto the side of his throat, searching for a pulse that would hopefully match the heart monitor.

That's when suddenly the door to this dark room flew open, revealing Sasuke with his Sharingan activated. He then closed the door behind him and firmly said, "Get away from him!" Sasuke began to approach Sakura as Kabuto finally jumped out from the vent and said, "Give up, Sakura… Theres no place to run. Everyone just calm down."

Sakura angrily slammed her lead pipe against the wooden table, smashing several blood samples, "No! You calm down! I wanna know what I'm doing here!"

"I'm Dr.Kabuto Yakushi. And that's Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know Sasuke…" She said softly. Then she added, "And I know who that is too…" She gestured towards Naruto, "I heard that he was dead…" Kabuto made a concerned expression, "He will be dead if you don't help him." Sakura's eyes widened, "So that's what this is all about, isn't it? Its about Naruto…"

Kabuto began to explain, "Naruto needs an operation which requires a transfusion. Your one of the few people who has his rare blood type."

"Uh huh," she said with total sarcasm, "So why here!? He should be in a hospital!" Sasuke suddenly became angered by this, "No more hospitals!!!" Kabuto sighed, "You wouldn't let him die, would you?"

"First you kidnap me, and now expect me to cooperate!? I'll help, but not here… not this way," Sakura said. "Enough!" Sasuke yelled, becoming impatient. Sakura, un-willing to cooperate, lifted up the table by one end and flipped it towards Sasuke as a distraction. He dodged and madly glared at her with the Sharingan. She turned away and began to run down a misty hall that was located at the far end of the cold room. As Sasuke and Kabuto took pursuit, Kabuto reminded him, "Sasuke, don't use your Sharingan on her."

As Sakura continued to run, the area became less cold and the blue mist couldn't be seen. She did feel more percipitation in this area though. Opening a random door, Sakura gasped! Two fully grown polar bears inhabited that room!! They caught notice of her and snarled as Sakura frantically exited the room and shut the door. But the bears easily burst right through the door and began to chase her! Sakura gasped even louder as she soon noticed Sasuke and Kabuto as well! Turning down a hall, Sakura caught sight of an elevator. She ran towards it, her heart pounding through her chest. "Please make it! Please make it!" Sakura muttered. As soon as she could reach, she pushed the elevator button, hoping for it to come in time. As soon as the door opened, Sakura jumped into it and repeatedly pushed the "close" button. It closed just as the polar bears slammed themselves into the door, pawing at it in rage.

As the elevator began to go up, Sakura sighed, allowing her lost breath to return. It soon came to a halt though and the doors opened. She stepped out and put a hand to her mouth as she could see the elevator going back down!! She knew that Kabuto and Sasuke would come after her!

Therefore she began to run again. This area seemed even more wet with percipitation then the last, and damp mist fogged the air. Sakura suddenly skidded to a halt and dropped her lead pipe as her running path ended. She stood on the edge of an oil rig… Below was fridgid, salty water. She had no where else to run! She was trapped here! Land wasn't even anywhere to be seen… Horrified, Sakura slowly back away, turned around and then began to run back, hoping that there was some other route. But unfortunately, she noticed Sasuke in front of her, who glared at her… There was nowhere else to run…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, I hope that you liked it! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it took a while to update... My computer crashed and I just got it fixed yestarday. Hopefully my updating will go back to its normal pace now. : ) Anyways, thanks so much for all of the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Batman Subzero**

**WARNING: This story contains slight SasuNaru yaoi. But considering that Naruto is in a coma, probably there won't be much action between the two. Also, this story contains medical issues. If you don't like reading about medical stuff (donors) then please don't read. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji and Lee gingerly entered the Konoha General Hospital. They had a friend there who they hoped would know a thing or two about the current events. Neji opened the door to her office. Tsunade smiled at the two boys, " Neji! Lee! What a nice surprise! Come on in. What can I do for you?" As they approached Tsunade and then stopped in front of one another, Neji said, " I was wondering if you could help me."

"Ofcourse I can! What do you need?"

Neji's expression became serious, "Do you know the medical aspects of cyrogenics?" Tsunade smiled lightly, "Its not my specialty... but I have done some reading on it. What is it that you need to know?"

"Under what conditions would a person who has been cyrogenically frozen need a blood transfusion?" Tsunade frowned and narrowed her light brown eyes, "As far as I know...never."

Lee glanced at Neji with a concerned expression written all over his face, but Tsunade continued, "Thats the point of the procedure. You should speak with someone who's more of an expert though." Neji looked at their Hokage in surprise, "Who has foremost authority on the subject around here?"

"Oh, that'd be Dr.Kabuto Yukushi." Neji narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the I.D. that he had found in that flipped over car...

Tsunade added, "He did alot of the original research on the subject with Sasuke Uchiha a while back..."

"I'd like to talk with Kabuto," Neji said. Again, Tsunade frowned, "Good luck! No one has seen Kabuto all week!"

"Where is he?" Lee asked worriedly. "Who knows...Comes and goes as he pleases... He's only a kid..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Neji walked down the hall of the Hospital. "Kabuto's name was on the registration of a wrecked car that I came across after the party a few nights ago..." Neji paused, "I had a strong sense... as if a powerful genjutsu had been cast." Lee's eyes widened, "Genjutsu!? From the Sharingan...?"

"Right."

"What does Sasuke want with a doctor!?" Neji bit his lip, "Lets find out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had shackled Sakura onto her bed. He didn't want her escaping twice. "You don't have to chain me up!" Sakura cried. "Shut up, Sakura... Or else I'll chain your feet up as well," Sasuke threatened. "Why are you doing this!? How can you treat me this way!?"

"Its for Naruto..." Rage seemed to burn in his onyx eyes, "Naruto was the only good thing in my life! Its Tsunade's fault! She couldn't heal Naruto when he fell ill... and ever since, he's only become worse..." Sasuke then slammed the door shut, locking it and leaving Sakura to think deeply about things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Lee broke into Kabuto's home that night, looking for some clues on his whereabouts. Once they got inside, Lee began to look through several file cabinets, flipping through the papers. Neji looked on Kabuto's desk, which had papers scattered all over it. "Nothing here but stock reports..." Lee said dully.

"Keep looking," Neji informed as he gazed at one of the desk papers. Written on it were a bunch of medical supplies... On the desk there was also a phone, which had a blinking red light, saying that there was a message. Neji saw this red light through the corner of his eye and curiously played the message on the answering machine;

"Kabuto, this is Orochimaru calling. We need to get your debt sorted. Call me at home. My number is 555-0175. Let's take care of this, okay?"

Neji smiled, "Orochimaru, huh? Lets pay him a visit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat up on the bed, closing her eyes. She felt so troubled... Why was Sasuke doing this? She knew that Sasuke wanted to help Naruto... but still. She was then taken out of her thoughts as the door to her room slowly opened. Konohamaru walked through the doorway, holding a tray in which had soup and orange juice placed onto it.

"Konohamaru?" Sakura gasped, "What are you doing here!? Did Sasuke kidnap you too?" Konohamaru shook his head, "No...Sasuke takes care of me now."

"But what are you even doing here in the first place?"

"When Sasuke and Naruto left the village, they let me tag along. I didn't want to stay there... I wanted to stay with Naruto." Sakura's eyes filled up with a pained look at the mentioning of the gentle blond's name. If Naruto were awake, he definetly would not approve of this... "Konohamaru, you know what Sasuke is doing isn't right. Naruto wouldn't want this...Please, help me escape and I'll do anything that I can to help Naruto." Konohamaru backed away from her, un-willing to look into her hopeful eyes, "I can't do that... I'm sorry." He then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

As he left the room, Konohamaru noticed Sasuke standing before him. "Is what your doing the right thing...?" The boy asked sadly. Sasuke kneeled down to the boy's eye level and smiled lightly, "Yes. This will save Naruto." Coming up from behind Sasuke, Kabuto said, "Uzumaki's vital signs have stabilized. We'll be able to begin the operation in a few hours." Sasuke stood up and nodded, "Good... Naruto, you'll be well again soon..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Lee sneaked their way into Orochimaru's home. The snake-like man slept soundly in his bed, tossing and turning every now and then. The two teenagers advanced towards him, looming over him. Orochimaru slowly opened his golden eyes and caught a glimpse of Neji and Lee. He jumped up in shock!

"Wha-what do you guys want!? Leave me be!"

"Where is Kabuto Yakushi?" Neji asked in a firm tone. "Kabuto? I wish that _**I**_ knew, "Orochimaru responded. Neji gritted his teeth and picked the man up by his collar. "I'm telling you the truth!" Orochimaru hissed. Now Lee jumped into the conversation, "Whats your interest in him?"

"I'm his stock broker. He owes two and a half million dollars, and if he doesn't pay by Friday then there gonna foreclose on him."

"What are you talking about?" Neji spat as he tightned his grip on the Orochimaru's collar.

"Kabuto had some inside information on a new drug that was going public. He put at risk everything that he had! Then some side effects were discovered. They put everything on hold. He lost big time." Neji let go of the man, "I want to see his portfolio and any holdings that he might have-" Neji was cut off as the phone began to ring. Lee picked it up and handed it to Orochimaru, "Hello?"

"Orochimaru? This is Kabuto."

Neji and Lee shared glances as Neji soon nodded, telling Lee to record the phone conversation. Lee pushed one of the buttons on the phone's receiver, allowing it to record. "Where are you?" Orochimaru asked. "I'm preparing to pay my debt. Stall them. I don't care what you have to do. I'll have cash by then."

Orochimaru frowned, "You will? But how? You said-"

"I know what I said! I just struck gold," Kabuto was interrupted as a fog horn bellowed in the night. He continued, "You'll take care of that, right?"

"Where are you?" The snake charmer asked suspiciously after hearing the loud noise. "That doesn't matter... Just keep them from foreclosing for one more week, and I'll have their money. I have to go now." Kabuto then hung up. "Kabuto! Wait a minute!" Orochimaru hung up his phone and looked around. Both Neji and Lee were gone... along with the recording tape that had been in his phone's receiver...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this chappie! I'm not really sure if this was long enough, considering you had to wait quite a while... but I promise to write some more soon! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know, this took so long to update. I'm sorry. I found this chapter a little tough to write, considering that its the last one. It's a little sad, but I enjoyed writing it. It was different compared to the other stories I have written. Anyways, thank you so much to all my reviewers! I really hope that you enjoy this final chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Batman: Subzero**

**WARNING: Contains mild yaoi**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alfred (Neji's butler), Lee and Neji entered one of the rooms of Neji's estate. This room contained a file cabinet, a computer and a tape player. "Alfred, run this list of medical supplies that I found on Kabuto's desk. I want to know what this stuff would be used for. Cross reference it against all likely medical procedures," Neji said. "Yes, Master Neji." Alfred then approached the computer, comfortably sitting in front of it as Neji placed the recorded tape into his tape player. He played the phone conversation. Both Lee and Neji widened their eyes after they heard the loud noise of the foghorn for a second time. "That's a ship's foghorn. He's somewhere near the water," the brunette stated. But Lee cocked one of his thick eyebrows, "That's impossible… The police have sweeped every inch of the coast."

"Listen carefully. There's something else…" Neji added.

He was right!! Another noise could be heard.

"A bell?" Lee suggested. "Or a boi," Neji corrected him. "Right," Lee nodded as Neji advanced on his filing cabinet and opened it, revealing that it contained many different maps within. Neji then pulled one of them out, which was a map of the coast and the ocean beyond. Lee pointed at an area on the map in utter astonishment, "Hey! This is that abandoned oil rig that's located in the middle of the ocean! Do you think-" Neji interrupted him, "That had to be the place… No wonder nobody could find them. They're five miles off shore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke loomed over his beloved Naruto. The blond remained on the machine bed as Kabuto prepared another bed beside his for Sakura. The operation would begin very soon.

Sasuke's hand brushed through Naruto's golden locks. Naruto seemed stable enough. Sasuke only hoped that everything would run smoothly at the time of the operation. If anything were to happen…

"Sasuke," Kabuto called. He turned his gaze towards that of the doctors, "Hm?"

"Everything is ready. I've got the bed set up along with all of the necessary equipment." Sasuke sighed, soon after taking a deep breath. He was becoming nervous. He so badly wanted to see Naruto smile again and hear his voice… and be able to look into the blonde's gorgeous sky blue eyes again.

But then Sasuke's thoughts drifted to that of someone else. Someone who's life was also in peril. His old comrade, Sakura. The words that she had said at one point struck him like lightning. "Konohamaru, you know what Sasuke is doing isn't right. Naruto wouldn't want this…" she had said to Konohamaru.

Sasuke may not have been in the room, but he had been outside of the door, listening.

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered, "Naruto just won't find out…" Kabuto eyed Sasuke worriedly, "Your not having second thoughts, are you?" Sasuke shook his head, insulted, "No! Of course not." If he had to choose between Naruto or Sakura, it would definitely be Naruto.

Kabuto smirked, "Shall we go and get her then?"

"Yes." Again Sasuke looked down to gaze upon Naruto. His expression looked so peaceful, yet his body was in anything but peace. He gently stroked a hand down Naruto's smooth, pale face. The blonde's skin colour looked so pale and fragile compared to his natural tanned colour. But Naruto was ill. Extremely ill, so of course he'd look cold and pale. "Hang in there, Naruto. Just a little longer and you'll be awake and well… I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yanked at the handcuff that was tightly put onto her wrist. Having Tsunade's power of super strength should have meant that Sakura could've broken them with no problem. But for some odd reason, her body couldn't summon it's chakra. Sasuke had probably done something to the room where she was kept. "Dammit!!" Sakura sobbed after another failed attempt of using her mighty chakra.

That's when suddenly the door to her room swung open, revealing both Kabuto and Sasuke. The nasty medic roughly grabbed Sakura as Sasuke removed the cuffs. "Its time to begin, Ms. Haruno," Kabuto informed as he began to drag her out of the room. She began screaming and thrashing, "No! Let me go!! Sasuke! Don't do this!! Naruto should just go to a hospital!!!"

"Shut up, Sakura! I already gave Tsunade a chance!" Sasuke yelled back angrily. "But now I've been trained in medics! I'm sure that if Tsunade and I work together-"

"Shut up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Neji rapidly went into a speed boat that they had rented. They were going to use it to get to the oil platform. Alfred stood on the dock, holding many papers. He then shuffled through them and formed a grim expression, "Master Neji, I think that you should get going. These results for the medical equipment are rather un-pleasant. Sakura is in danger!"

"Sakura!" Lee cried out worriedly. "We're on it!" Neji said hastily as they started the boat and zoomed out through the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto tossed Sakura onto the bed that was placed beside Naruto. Both Sasuke and Kabuto held the girl down, who still continued to thrash around. "Stop!!" She yelled as Kabuto reached for a gasmask that was going to be put onto Sakura so that she'd fall unconscious.

But Sakura brought her fist up and punched Kabuto, sending him onto the ground along with the gasmask which hung over the bed by it's cord. Soon after she pushed Sasuke down onto the chilled floor as well, quickly getting up off of the bed. Sakura gritted her teeth as she moved to stand over Naruto's bed, "This is more then just a mere blood transfusion, isn't it?!" Her expression softened and she looked down at Naruto sadly, "Its more then that…"

Sasuke and Kabuto brought themselves back up from the ground. Sasuke glared at her with angered onyx eyes as Kabuto only smirked, showing her that she had guessed correctly. "Get away from him!!" Sasuke yelled as he activated his deadly Sharingan.

Sakura lifted her fist up in a threatening position, avoiding his eyes. "I'll do it… I'll punch him! Back off!" Sakura swallowed thickly. Threatening to hurt Naruto like that was beyond low. But that was the only idea that she had.

Sasuke and Kabuto hesitated, but then took a few steps back. Suddenly a plan formed within Sakura's head. It may have been a little cruel, but if she did it then she would have a chance to escape. There had to be a boat on this damned rig somewhere. How else would Sasuke and Kabuto get back and forth?

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she brought her fist down upon Naruto's bed. As soon as she made contact, the machine bed immediately stopped working. Sparks erupted from it. "Naruto!!" Sasuke cried. Sakura then withdrew her arm, turned around and began to run away.

Sasuke ran to Naruto, desperately trying to get the bed to work again. "You go after Sakura! I'll catch up with you later!" Sasuke said frantically. Kabuto nodded and began to take chase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had made her way outside. It was the area where she had reached the last time that she had ran away. As she desperately looked around, she noticed a ladder. The ladder went up a huge oil tank which had a platform that went all the way around it. The ladder led to this platform. She quickly began to climb up the ladder. Maybe from such a high view, she would spot a boat that she could highjack.

After she made it to the top, Kabuto emerged from the elevator, and run to the area below Sakura. "Get down from there!" He called angrily. "No!" Sakura screeched. Kabuto only became more annoyed. "COME.DOWN.NOW!" He then took out several kunai knives and began to throw them in a rage. Sakura dodged, causing the knives to pierce the vast wall of the oil tank behind her. The sharp knives punctured the tank, allowing thick, black oil to pour down onto both the platform where Sakura stood and the area below.

"Idiot! These are oil tanks!" Sakura cried. I was dangerous… If that substance came into contact with any form of heat, it could start an uncontrollable fire. It didn't help how the oil continued to ooze from the tank, covering much of the floor below.

Kabuto was about to throw yet another kunai, when quite suddenly Sasuke ran into the area and into Sakura's view. "Don't kill her!!" Sasuke hollered. "We need her for the operation!"

Kabuto sighed and turned to face Sasuke, "Don't you understand?" After what Sakura did, that would disturb him. He is no longer stable. We've run out of time. Naruto is as good as dead." Sasuke took Kabuto roughly by the collar and made the medic look into his menacing, Sharingan activated eyes, "Don't you dare say that! You will complete the operation! You hear-" Sasuke was soon interrupted as Neji and Lee appeared before them. "What? You!!" Sasuke hissed. Lee ignored Sasuke and looked up at Sakura, who continued to stand on the platform above, "Sakura!" She snapped her head around, "Lee!"

"Both of you leave," Sasuke threatened as he formed many hand signs. Kabuto gasped, recognizing those signs. "No! Stop Sasuke!" Kabuto cried frantically. But it was too late.

"Fire ball jutsu!"

The flames erupted from Sasuke's mouth like wildfire. Neji and Lee jumped out of the way, but that didn't matter. There was still much danger. The oil caught fire!

The fierce flames quickly spread. "Ahhh!!" Sakura screamed as the fire spread onto the platform. She'd have to get off! The oil tank could explode at any moment. Sakura quickly focused her chakra into the soles of her feet, running down the side of the tank and onto the floor below. But even here the fire raged and several crumbling objects fell from above.

"I'm outta here!" Kabuto cried as he began to head towards the elevator that would lead him back inside. "Your not going anywhere. The operation still needs to be done," Sasuke said impatiently as he grabbed Kabuto by the arm. Kabuto pushed Sasuke away from him. Sasuke was about to grab at the young medic again, but suddenly a large piece of the oil tank hit him, knocking the raven haired boy to the slippery ground. The metal piece buried one of Sasuke's legs underneath of it. He struggled to get free, but he couldn't get it off of him. The fire continued to blaze around them too, causing Sasuke to sweat.

"Kabuto, help," Sasuke begged. Kabuto turned around to face the trapped Sharingan user. "No, I'm outta here," Kabuto replied. Sasuke frowned as he used his Sharingan to knock Kabuto unconscious. Kabuto crumbled to the floor, "If I'm gonna die, Kabuto… hell, your coming with me."

After a few moments of thought and excruciating pain, Sakura, Lee and Neji approached and loomed over Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at them, allowing his Sharingan to fade away.

"My leg… its broken," Sasuke told them. "I won't be able to get Naruto or Konohamaru out of here… Could you please-" Neji cut him off, "Of course. We're going to help you too." Sasuke's eyes widened, "B-but why? After all I've done…" Sakura's eyes formed a sympathetic expression, "But it was for Naruto. It wasn't out of cold blood."

Sasuke groaned as Lee, Neji and Sakura lifted the metal away from his leg. Neji helped Sasuke up and allowed Sasuke to use him as a crutch. "Please hurry. The fire isn't too bad down there yet."

"Right."

Neji then handed Sasuke to Lee. "Lee, take Sasuke and get yourselves on the boat. Sakura is gonna come with me and we'll meet up with you after we retrieve Naruto and Konohamaru."

"Alright," Lee then dashed towards the rim, where the water was below and used his chakra to walk down the wall and towards their parked boat while holding Sasuke in his arms.

Neji and Sakura entered the oil rig. "Come on! I know where Naruto is!" Sakura coughed due to the smoke. "Okay." Sakura then led the way to the once chilled room. Now it was as hot as an oven. The once quiet room was now filled with crackling and snapping along with fire that whipped out at you. Also, the pale blue mist was now replaced by grey smoke.

As Neji neared Naruto's bed, Sakura followed the sound of coughing. She soon found the source of this wheezing and coughing. Konohamaru was hiding underneath one of the medical tables. Sakura gently pulled him out and took the frightened child into her arms, carrying him. "Let's get out of here," Neji said as he lifted Naruto up into his strong arms.

Sakura nodded and they began to run back outside.

They reached the outside area and both did as Lee had done. They focused their chakra and skidded down the crumbling wall. They jumped into the boat and as soon as they did so, Lee started the boat and rapidly began to get away from the dying oil platform.

When they reached the shore, they found out that the rig had blown up later that day…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- - - A Week Later**

Sasuke sat within his jail cell. Of course he had been arrested for what he had done. But he was only charges for kidnapping, so he'd be set free soon enough.

Sasuke heard that Neji, Lee and Sakura had put Naruto into the hospital, in both Sakura's and Tsunade's care. He hadn't really heard anything about his beloved's condition though. Sakura would normally come and visit, telling Sasuke about how Naruto was doing. But last time she had come was around three days ago, and Naruto's health hadn't improved.

Just then a security guard stopped at the bars of Sasuke's cell. Sasuke looked up at him curiously. "You have a visiter," the guard informed. Sasuke nodded as the man left to bring his visiter to him. After the guard left, Sasuke looked down at the dusty floor. Hopefully it was Sakura. He wanted to know how Naruto was doing.

As the quiet footsteps neared, Sasuke snapped his head up once again. There, at his cage, stood someone whom he least expected. The figure had blond hair along with beautiful blue eyes. He also wore clothes that were a cheerful shade of orange. Sasuke could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "Don't cry… its alright," his soft, gentle voice said as his own blue eyes began to fill with tears. "Naruto," Sasuke cried as he stood up and practically ran towards his ailing lover. Naruto slipped his hand through the bars, taking Sasuke's hand into his own. "Naruto… your alright." Sasuke began to rub his thumb against Naruto's palm.

Though Naruto were awake, Sasuke could still tell that he was ill. His hand was a little shaky and the paleness of his skin remained. He still had a bit to go. But he'd be okay. Sasuke would take care of him. And so would Tsunade and Sakura. One day, hopefully soon, Naruto would be at his full health again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really hope that you enjoyed this story! I sure enjoyed making it! I know that its the final chapter and all, but if you could please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it:) Also, I have some fanart on deviantart for this story. If you go to my account page here, click on homepage link and it will take you to my art account. And before I go, I'd like you guys to know that I'm writing other stories. Some I'm going to post on here and currently I have one called LOST already on here. If you have time, I'd love if you read them! **


End file.
